


Gunshot

by StarbucksSue



Series: March Bingo Card [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry I shot you.” John murmured sleepily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’m sorry I was such an ass about it.” Rodney confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: the 'Gunshot' square of my March Bingo Card Challenge at 1_million_words.

“I can’t believe you shot me!” Rodney exclaimed once again, still trying to get his head around what had happened.

“Get some sleep, McKay.” John snapped, turning away and walking towards the edge of the temporary camp they’d set up until they could return to Atlantis.

“Hey, settle down Rodney.” Carson said softly. “Let’s get this painkiller into you and then you can sleep. Just remember that John’s in a pretty bad place right now, he spent the last few hours thinking he was in Afghanistan and I know that you know what happened out there.”

Rodney mumbled his acknowledgement half heartedly as the drug sped through his veins, warming him as he fell into an artificial sleep. He knew; he was just in too much pain to understand.

***

When Rodney woke it was dark and everyone around him was asleep. He struggled to sit up and looked around the camp, quickly realizing that John wasn’t one of the people sleeping around the softly glowing fire.

Pulling himself carefully to his feet, and mindful of the stitches in his leg, he looked around the camp. He finally spotted John sitting on a log at the far side of the clearing, head in his hands and obviously awake.

Guilt, coupled with compassion, filled Rodney as Carson’s words finally dropped into place. He knew only too well what had happened to John in Afghanistan and how much it had affected him. John still had nightmares about being shot down and having Holland die in his arms, as well as the black mark incident when he’d disobeyed orders to try and rescue Mitch and Dex.

Rodney sighed as he slowly crossed the clearing. At first John didn’t hear him but as Rodney got closer John looked up, scrubbing his hand over his face before rising.

“Rodney, what are you doing on your feet, you should be resting.”

“I’ve had enough sleep. Carson’s drugs have worn off. I’m wide awake now.” Rodney replied, as John stepped over to meet him, supporting him as he walked over to the log on which John had been sitting.

John settled him down and sat beside him.

“I’m sorry, John. I should have realized what you were going through.” Rodney said softly.

John’s head dropped.

“He died, Rodney.” John whispered. “Holland bled out in my arms before we could be rescued.”

“I know, John. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Rodney replied, snaking an arm around John’s shoulders and pulling him close.

John’s head dropped to Rodney’s shoulder and he wrapped his arm around Rodney’s waist.

“I’m sorry I shot you.” John murmured sleepily.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry I was such an ass about it.” Rodney confessed. “Why don’t you get some sleep.”

“Afraid to.” John mumbled.

“Nightmares?” Rodney questioned gently, pulling John closer.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay, John, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Rodney replied softly, wrapping his other arm around John. Bracing himself for the inevitable slump as John relaxed and drifted off in his arms.

They would be okay, Rodney surmised. Tomorrow, when they would be able to get back to Atlantis. They’d have to speak to Heightmeyer, Rodney knew, but they would do it together and would make it out the other side.

Rodney had faith that their relationship was strong enough for them to survive this without any lasting effects.


End file.
